


Unveiled

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Costume Kink, F/F, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what you’re doing to me.”</p><p>“What’s that Miss Grant?” Kara asked, the epitome of innocence.</p><p>“You’re taunting me. You know I have a…thing...for the suit. I know it’s…petty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara knew.

She knew that Cat had a thing for the suit. Way before Cat knew that Kara was Supergirl. She could see it in her eyes the whole next day after their ‘meetings’ on Cat’s balcony. She would touch her hair more than usual, wear just a touch more perfume…be a bit less harsh in her commands. Every loud noise or gust of wind would bring her attention to the balcony before she would let her gaze fall elsewhere. 

So after red kryptonite, Kara knew that honesty was the best way to forgiveness. She bared her soul to the woman on her balcony. She told Cat the truth, about how she had deceived her the first time and why. She asked to stay for a while that night and asked if she could come back…as her assistant. Cat understood and she said yes.

So when the next ‘normal’ day at work rolled around, Kara did her best to keep it that way. Cat’s latte was hot. Her day was scheduled efficiently. Cat was as brisk as normal, until she and Kara were alone. That’s when Kara could see the shift. Cat’s eyes lingered at her neck, where her sensible button-down met. She intentionally let her fingers linger there when it was unnecessary. She knew Cat was thinking about the suit that might have been hidden underneath her ‘boring, uninventive cardigans’.

Kara couldn’t help but feed her boss’s fetish a bit. Whenever she had to dart off in the middle of the day to take care of ‘things’, she made quite the show when she made it back to her desk…straightening her buttons, smoothing down her skirt, running her fingers down the back of her calves until she met her heels…Cat was always watching. And when they next spoke, Cat was a bit breathless. She couldn’t control the frantic beating of her heart when Kara answered to her every whim. 

So on a late Friday evening, when National City was somewhat quiet, Kara came to Cat…but not as Supergirl, just as Kara. She invited herself out on the coveted balcony of Cat Grant. She settled her arms on the railing a few inches from Cat’s and she waited. 

“You know what you’re doing to me.”

“What’s that Miss Grant?” Kara asked, the epitome of innocence.

“You’re taunting me. You know I have a…thing...for the suit. I know it’s…petty.”

Kara smiled. She couldn’t help it. Knowing was different than actually hearing it from Cat’s mouth.

“Miss Grant. I don’t think anyone would ever use ‘petty’ as one of your descriptors.”

Cat exhaled sharply. “You want me too.”

“Miss Grant. Of course I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat exhaled sharply. “You want me too.”
> 
> “Miss Grant. Of course I do.”

And like most life altering revelations, this one was interrupted.

Just as Cat had turned her head to seek out her eyes, Kara’s gaze turned outwards and turned harsh, her hand lifting to her ear. “I’ll be right there.”

“Trouble?”

“Yes. I’m sorry Cat. I really wanted to finish our conversation.”

Cat nodded. “Another time maybe” she said as she watched Kara take a few long steps back on the balcony. With a sly wink, Kara’s image blurred into a whirlwind of red, blue and gold. Her cape twirled around her elegantly as she slowed to a stop. Then with a wicked grin, she was gone. And Cat Grant broke her rule about profanity as she spouted out a string of curse words that would make a sailor blush.

Their conversation wasn’t continued for seven days. 

Seven days in which Kara Danvers used every trick up her sleeve, no longer relying on hinting at her hidden identity, but blatantly using her powers to drive Cat Grant mad with want. Cat on the other hand, was doing her best to hold out. She refused to be the one who caved.

She scheduled board meetings to fill her afternoons, but during a few, Kara had the nerve to text her things she forgot to mention…even though she was listening from two floors up. 

Kara took a long flight during her business lunch to pick Cat’s favorite flower from a mountainside rainforest. It was sitting on her desk when she returned, but Kara was sure to text her a pic of it in its natural habitat before she saw it.

As a defense, Cat had Carter dropped at her office a few afternoons, knowing that Kara couldn’t resist spending her time with her beloved son…freeing Cat up from her torture. She also instructed Kara to work alongside James to perfect the layouts, knowing the handsome man was literally fawning over her assistant as of late. Kara had an important talk with him about remaining friends. His kicked puppy look stuck for days, but apparently she was immune.

But then there were the hours when Cat just couldn’t escape the situation. The hours that occurred seven days later, when everyone had gone and she was left alone with her overly competent assistant. 

“Keira!”

“Miss Grant?” Kara spoke suddenly, so close that Cat jumped from the unexpected appearance.

Kara could literally hear Cat grinding her teeth together in annoyance at her openly displayed superspeed.

“I need the drafts from Marketing. I know they’re not done, but I need to make more changes.”

“No problem Cat. Be right back.”

Kara was gone in a flash, leaving Cat to take deep breaths to calm herself. The blatant use of power was having the exact effect that Kara intended. It was stretching her restraint to the limit. She needed time away from the other woman or she was going to crack.

Not even a minute later, Kara was walking through her office doors with the drafts in hand. Cat continued her deep breaths, knowing that the Marketing department was more than 15 floors down and the elevator had been shut off for the night. Kara handed them over with a remarkably innocent face, for someone so undeniably evil.

Cat reached out for the drafts and dropped them on her desk before letting her eyes flutter shut and continuing her deep breaths. In and out. 

In. 

Out.

Her breath faltered on the next intake, when she felt her hair being gathered and moved to one side of her neck. Her eyes blinked open when she heard the whispered ‘Cat…’ in her left ear and the air left her lungs in a swift exhale.

Kara continued…“I think it’s time for us to finish that conversation.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I want to apologize.”

Cat startled at the voice, even though she knew now she was at constant risk of having a drop in visitor. She turned and leaned against the railing of the balcony outside her penthouse, clinking the ice against the sides of the glass in her hand. She had been waiting for a while…Kara had texted to say she had been delayed, but they had agreed to meet here earlier. “Apologize? For what exactly Kara?”

Kara swayed a bit, her cape flapping deliciously behind her. Her arms fell loosely at her side. “For teasing you. I was trying to rush you into admitting your feelings for Supergirl, for me… and I’m sorry for that.” Kara looked up now, caught the question in Cat’s gaze. “I…I can’t seem to reconcile who you really want. Is it me? Or is it only Supergirl?” She looked away then, unable to hold eye contact with the one person on earth who could bring the most powerful woman on earth to her knees.

Cat froze and let her eyes flutter shut. She breathed deep for a few moments before opening her eyes again, letting the comfortable feeling of her own determination fill her before she spoke. “Kara.” She waited until the superhero’s eyes flew back to her own. “We’ve already confirmed the fact that I have a…rather embarrassing affinity for your suit, but believe me when I say, that only could have happened with the knowledge I had of your identity. Before I knew who Supergirl was, I was intrigued I admit. When I knew for sure, that you were Supergirl, that’s when the crush took hold, building on the feelings I already had for you. You’re two sides of the same coin for me.”

“You had...feelings for me? Before?”

“I did. I do.” Cat sighed defeated. “I think I first realized it when Carter took such a liking to you. He doesn’t do that with anyone besides me Kara. I think he showed more affection to you that one day than he has ever shown with his own father. Seeing you with him made me see how special you are, before I ever knew about the suit.”

Kara took several steps, until she was only a few inches away from the woman who held her heart. Her heartbeat wild when Cat lifted a hand to trace the symbol upon her chest, but never let her eyes fall from Kara’s. “Forgive me?” Kara asked lowly, her eyes firmly affixed to Cat’s lips.

“There’s nothing to forgive” Cat smiled.

“I’ve been taunting you for more than a week…”

“You’re about to make up for it. Right now.”


End file.
